Merry Niffmas
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: Niff,Klaine,Wevid,and Huntbastain come together for christmas with their kids


**Hey guys heres a little christmas gift from me to you, i got a tablet/laptop thing today(December 25,2014) and so updates will come more, and also i havent been updating very much i promise i have been working hard but again my computer shut down :( sadly again so heres a little series of christms one-shots, Hope you like them and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><span><em>NIff<em>

*Nicks P.O.V*

Today is christmas eve, and jeff has been bouncing off the walls , and hes been trying to seduce me to let him open his gifts, and honestly hes acting like our kids ."Nicky, babe come here" jeff calls out and stopping me from putting the last finishing touches to ours kids gifts." What Jeff, i told u to stop trying to seduce me and go watch the kids so they dont run in and see their toys." I said, We had 4 kids since we graduated from Dalton, Our oldest child, Calum, who is 6 now, we had him in our senior year, You see Jeff is a carrier,A person who can give birth naturally like a woman, and one night we were...doing it and We never knew about him being a carrier,So we did it without a condom, cause i mean come on. Who would think that a guy could get pregnant. So about 2 weeks later Jeff wasnt feeling well, and the Headmaster sent him home for a few days,which turned into weeks. So one day i went to go visit him and since i have a house key to his house i opened the door and saw jeff, alone and crying on his couch holding a photograph and i got scared and asked him whats wrong and well he told me that he was pregnant with my child and showed me the 5 and a half week baby sonogram. To be honest i was shocked but after a long discussion i told him that i would love him no matter what and that i would love our child. And so 9 months later we had our Baby boy Calum Theo sterling-Duval,who was at the time when we graduated 1 years old. After we graduated Me and Jeff moved out to San bernardino CA. and then we got married after a year, while Jeff was 4 months pregnant again with our daughter Shailene Stephanie Sterling-Duval,Who is now 4. Then about 2 years later we decided we wanted one more child, but instead we got two more kids our youngest children our Son Michael Sebastain Sterling-Duval(No matter how many times i said no, since sebasain was always trying to get into Jeffs pants junior year) and our Daughter Anais Marie Sterling-Duval,both of them are 2 almost turning 3 in February. "Im not gonna seduce u Nick, The kids wanted to know if dinner was ready" Jeff said, CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER. "You didnt make dinner did you?" Great now i feel guilty " No im sorry babe, i was so busy putting the gifts together for everyone, I'm sorry baby" I told him, " its okay honey, I'll go get some fast food, what do you want?" "Taco Bell, but check and see what he kids want" I told him "Alright,I'll be right back,Love its sill pretty early its barely 5. Call Klaine or Wevid or huntbastain over. you've been a little bit stressed out this week. The kids are watching Tv, so they wont bother you, I'll be back sweetie,I love you" He told me, god i love him so much,He's such an amazing person and he's the best Husband and best friend i could ever want and i love him so goddamn much. " I love you too" I said giving him a kiss

* * *

><p>*Christmas day*<p>

Everyone in the sterling-Duval household were asleep...at least until Calum woke up. "DADDIES DADDIES!WAKE UP COME ON!" Calum said running into his parents room jumping onto Jeff who laying on Nick," Cal! shhh you're gonna wake up your siblings" Nick said already awake, jeff groaned in slight pain,"Cal what have you been eating, your getting big buddy" Jeff said smiling at his son who was snuggling in him. Then they heard little cries coming the the room next to them,"Alright Calum, go brush your teeth and wait downstairs,no opening gifts until we're all down there, Let me go get the twins, and DaddyJ will go and wake shai up" Nick said getting up and putting a shirt on."Ok DaddyN!" Calum said as he ran down the hallway. "Jesus that kid is getting bigger everyday, I wish he wasnt growing up so fast" Jeff said putting on a shirt aswell and following Nick into their bathroom and was hugging his Husband from behind. "I know, but hey we did have him in highschool" Nick said, then heard the doorbell ring. and his son sqealing with excitment,knowing some of their freinds and their kids were here too. "I go get Shai and go see whos downstairs" jeff said walking away and into Shailenes room.

* * *

><p>Jeffs P.O.V( surprise)<p>

I walked into Shailenes room and finding the little girl asleep still, I walked over to her bed. "Baby, sweetie wake up, Santa came last night. Its present time" I cooed trying to get her to wake up."Hi Daddy" She said rubbing her eyes and stretching "Hi Baby,wanna go open some presents?" I said picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom, "yeah" she said obivously a bit tired still, " ok well lets brush your teeth first and i think Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt are here" I told her,knowing she loved her god parents "Okay!" she said immediatly perking up, she loves Klaine and all her uncles and aunts, She is such a cutie and sweet, but one thing that stands out about her is that she is very shy, Which me and Nick found somewhat odd because we're both outgoing and very loud people, Nick was (as ive been told) a very outgoing child, which is probably explains Calum, since hes so much like Nick, and Anais is only two and shes starting to act like Nick, but Michael and Shailene takes after me from when i was a a kid, i was always shy until i started Dalton, Even then i was still Shy, then i met Nick and i became a very outgoing person, but We never expected for Mikey and Shai to be like me. When I found out i was able to have mine and Nicks kids, all i wanted was for them to be more like him than me. I hope Michael and Shailene can do that. When Shailene was done i picked her up and walked down stairs to see the Klaine and put Shai down, and ran faster than her to go hug Blaine the Kurt. "BLAINEY RAINY DAYS!I MISSED YOUOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DONT YOU VISIT US ANYMORE, ITS SOOO LONELY!" I shouted while hugging them, "Because jeffers, we live all the way in New york, and its not cheap paying for train rides or plane rides here" Kurt told me trying to pry me off them, i let them go and went to go see their kids, Kurt was also bale to have His and Blaines kids too, I went to the living room to see their kids, Lucas (But he prefers Luke) Roman Anderson and Rocky Ashton Anderson, they had twin boys a year after Calum was born. "Hey Lukey and Ashy!" I shouted and they ran up to me,hugging me. "hey UncleJ! We missed you!" Luke told me, Luke was a lot like Blaine, minus the curly hair and gel addiction, and obbssession with bow ties, "Hey UncleJ, can we open presents!" Ashton asked me, he was literally half kurt and Blaine. "Not without us you arent!" I heard a familiar voice from our door way and saw Wes and David and their 5 year old daughter Alexis and Hunter and A pregnant sebastain. Ok so we all turned out to be carriers, Funny huh? "WEVID!" I saw my husband running to go hug them, "Hunter! Seb and baby huntbastain! He shouted after relasing Wevid and Hugged them. "Hey Sebby and baby Sebby! I said as i hugged them "Seb how ya been? How far are you? Have you found out the se- gender yet?" I said bombarding him with questions, and correcting myself from saying Sex bcuz i forgot children were present. "I missed you too Jeff and Im 5 months and yes we did find out, but you guys have to open your gifts to find out"he told me.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

After everyone opened their gifts, the kids got a lot of Toys and we found out the Huntbastians baby was a Girl, but only one gift was left, which was Nicks from Jeff. "Hey Daddy theres still a pwesent left" Anais Told Nick, "ok, um Nick this is your present from me" Jeff said handing it to Nick, "um Babe i thought we said we werent going to buy eachother anything?" Nick said "says the guy who bought Jeff A michael Corse watch, and a new Mac book?" sebastain said." Just open it baby" Jeff said sitting down next to nick. "Um, ok" Nick said unwrapping the bow and paper, "Wit, I want to film this" jeff said getting up, "I got it dude" Wes said shwoing the tri-pod already set up, "Ok then" jeff said sitting back down " you can continue opening it now" Jeff said looking at Nick. As Nick Opened the box he saw a little note that said " Hi daddy, im coming out in 7 months, DaddyJ found out last month,I cant wait to meet you and my siblings, get ready for baby #5" Nick read out loud and looked inside the box and saw a sonogramwith metalic writng saying " NIff baby#5" and a pregnancy test and a little onsie saying baby #5. "J-jeff?'" Nick said looking at Jeff with Tears drimming his eyes,

"Im prgenant with baby #5"

* * *

><p><strong>And this concludes the Christmas NIff one-shot, i might do some more one-shots for new years but we'll see, Hope you guys had a good Christmas hannuka (Im sorry i cant spell that very well) or if u dont celebrate at all happy holidays. See you guys soon, and also let me know if i should turn this into a story. (Also this was poorly edited, im sorry)<strong>

**BYE-BYE**


End file.
